Gilderoy Lockhart (Episode)
__TOC__ About During breakfast in the Great Hall, Ron receives a Howler by owl post from his mother, delivered by Errol. Opening the red envelope, his mother's voice shouts like thunder through the hall, giving Ron a blastout for stealing the car to get to Hoqwarts. When it's finished it bursts into flames and curls into ashes. Their first class that day is Herbology with Professor Sprout in the greenhouse outside the castle. While they wait for Professor Sprout, they see her coming, accompanied by Lockhart. Before entering, Lockhart talks to Harry about the car-incident and how 'Harry has become publicity-hungry', explaining that 'Harry is also a bit known of course, all that stuff about He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named' but that's not as good as winning Witch Weekly's Most-Charming-Smile Award five times in a row and 'Harry has a start but he has to take it slower; that he will have more time for that when he is older'. In herbology, they will be repotting Mandrakes. Asking anybody if they know their properties, Hermione knows the answer; they are a powerful restorative. Mandrake forms an essential part of most antidotes, but are also dangerous since their cry is fatal to anyone who hears it. They start repotting them, taking the pots and compost, carefully avoiding the Venemous Tentacula because it's teething. Harry, Ron and Hermione are joined by Justin Finch-Fletchley from Hufflepuff. Justin tells them that he was down for Eton, but after showing his mother Lockart's books, she began to see it might be usefull to have a wizard in the family. The next class is Transfiguration. Harry's skills have gotten a bit rusty during the summer. Ron has worse problems. He had patched his wand with some Spellotape but it seemes to be damaged beyond repair. Sitting outside, Harry is approached by Colin Creevey, a first year from Gryffindor, who has a camera with him and wants to take a picture of Harry to prove that he met him. He'd like a picture together with Harry and he wants Harry to sign it. Malfoy, overhearing the conversation, starts making fun of them and they almost start a fight, stopped by Professor Lockhart who poses for a photo of himself with Harry. Harry, totally embarressed, wishes he knew a good Vanishing Spell. They enter Lockharts first Defense Against the Dark Arts class. He introduces himself by his title "Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin, Third Class, Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defense League, and five-time winner of Witch Weekly's Most-Charming-Smile Award" adding "but I don't talk about that. I didn't get rid of the Bandon Banshee by smiling at her". They get a test with personal questions about Lockhart which includes questions like what is his "favorite color, secret ambition and ideal gift". All these answers are in his books, except that besides the other idea gifts mentioned, his ideal gift would be harmony and peace between magic an non-magic people. The he adds that he wouldn't say no to a bottle of Ogden's Old Firewhisky. Lockhart introduces the class to a cage of Cornish Pixies. After letting them out of the cage, they start wrecking the classroom. Lockhart's spell ¤ Peskipiksi Pesternomi has no effect and Harry, Ron and Hermione have to put them back into the cage. Hermione uses a Freezing Charm to immobilize some of them. Actors *'Daniel Radcliffe' - Harry Potter *'Rupert Grint' - Ron Weasley *'Emma Watson' - Hermione Granger *'Matthew Lewis' - Neville Longbottom *'Julie Walters' - Molly Weasley (VOICE) *'Maggie Smith' - Minerva McGonagall *'Miriam Margolyes' - Pomona Sprout *'Kenneth Branagh' - Gilderoy Lockhart *'Edward Randell' - Justin Finch-Fletchley *'Eleanor Columbus' - Susan Bones *'Hugh Mitchell' - Colin Creevey *'Tom Felton' - Draco Malfoy *'Jamie Waylett' - Vincent Crabbe *'Joshua Herdman' - Gregory Goyle *'Devon Murray' - Seamus Finnigan *'Alfred Enoch' - Dean Thomas